


Campfire Kisses and Infirmary Cuddles

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: But mostly fluff, Camp Half-Blood, Campfires, Coming Out, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I'm a sap sometimes, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Nico kisses Will in front of the whole camp and freaks out.





	Campfire Kisses and Infirmary Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was just swimming in my mind

It happened at the campfire.

Nico was sitting with Jason, Piper, and Will. Jason was cheerfully singing along with the other Apollo campers; he was badly out of tune. Piper and Will were talking about something and laughing. Nico couldn't say what they were talking about, he couldn't even say which song was being sung. All he could focus on was Will laughing, the golden bonfire lighting his face, his hair, and his eyes all perfectly. Nico could easily count the freckles splattered across his cheeks. His laughter and bright smile filled Nico with a warmth only the son of Apollo could grant him. Gods, he was really in love. 

Nico would tell anyone that he wasn't thinking about his actions when Will turned to him, beaming and asking him a question. He would tell you, because he wasn't thinking. The son of Hades just couldn't help himself, not with Will looking like the sun in the dark of night. 

He leaned forward and kissed Will Solace.

Nico was vaguely aware of how Jason stopped singing, and how Piper stopped giggling. But he was more focused on how damn warm and soft Will's lips were. He was more focused on the fact that Will started kissing him back. Nico's hands found their way to Will's golden hair the same time the healer's hands cupped Nico's cheeks. 

As they pulled apart, the situation became very clear to Nico. His eyes grew wide and he practically jumped away from Will. Nico noticed a majority of the campers were staring at them, and he panicked. What else could he do? He shadow traveled away from the campfire, winding up in the infirmary of all places. 

The son of Hades sat down heavily upon one of the cots. His breathing quickened, realizing he had just essentially told the whole camp that he was:

1\. in love with Will Solace and  
2\. gay. 

His vision blurs as the panic sets in. He draws his knees to his chest and buries his face in his hands. Nico feels the tears overflow, soaking into his jeans. Now everyone is going to think that he's more than just a child of death, he's also an abomination. 

Some time passes, minutes, hours, Nico can't tell. He hears a door open and feels someone sit down on the side of the bed. The warmth of a hand on his back tells him it's Will. 

"Go away," Nico mutters half-heartedly. Will doesn't respond, just pulls the smaller boy to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay Nico," Will comforts, rubbing circles into the other boy's back. "There's no need to apologize." Nico manages to lean back enough to look at the son of Apollo's face. His eyes are filled with worry and...love?

"I kissed you!" Nico hisses. "I-I'm gay and I kissed you!"

"And I kissed you back, Nico," Will says softly, smiling. "I'm gay too and I kissed you back. I really like you, Nico, it's okay."

"No it's not okay!" Nico shouts, cringing at how high and loud his voice sounds. "I just kissed you in front of the whole camp!" Will's eyes light with understanding. Nico can't bring himself to say anything else. 

"Everyone's accepting here," Will states. Nico vehemently shakes his head. "It's changed since last you knew. No one's going to judge you for it." Will chuckles lightly. "Just look at Malcolm and Mitchell." Nico sniffles and wipes at his eyes. 

"Malcolm and Mitchell?" Will hums in agreement. 

"They're dating, have been for a few months. The only things I've heard about them from others is how cute of a couple they make," Will explains. Nico's breathing begins to even out. "I don't think anyone's said anything bad because they don't want to be smited by any gods. Well, that and no one cares that some guys like guys and some girls like girls." The two stay quiet for a moment as Nico processes this new information. 

"You like me?" Nico asks tentatively after a while. Will nods, smiling down at him. He tries to push down the skeletal butterflies, then realizes that maybe he doesn't have to.

"Of course I do, Death Boy!" Will exclaims. "Can I kiss you again?" Nico eagerly nods. They press their lips together for the second time that night, but are unfortunately interrupted by Jason and Piper. 

"Nico! This is where you ran off to?" Jason shouts before seeing him liplocked with the son of Apollo. They reluctantly pull apart. Nico glares in the ex-praetor's direction. "Oh gods, sorry." Piper is standing behind him, a hand over her mouth as she stifles her giggles. 

"C'mon Superman, let's give them some alone time," Piper mutters, pulling her boyfriend out of the infirmary. Nico rolls his eyes before Will pulls him back in for a kiss. 

(Don't worry, they only gave each other sweet, chaste kisses before falling asleep on the cot, tangled in cuddles.)


End file.
